The Heartbreak Of Mixing Colors
by CrazyBade
Summary: Oh, Lucas." Maya smirked. "Can I tell you something?" The blonde set the empty glass back on the table. "I just love mixing colors." Oh, and Maya would straight up tell you that if there were two more smoothies on that coffee table…well let's just say that there would be two more colors finding their rightful place on his head just the same. (Post: Texas Part 3)


The blonde bit her lip in hesitation as she watched him carry two smoothies back to their table, obviously one for him and one for her. She noticed as he sat down that he didn't even bother to pick up his own smoothie or hand her one. The teen just set them on the table and leaned back in his chair. That's when it happened. Just as the girl picked up her own drink, she saw him let out a subtle, but noticeable, exasperated sigh as his eye gave a roll. It was the type of reaction you'd see on someone who'd rather be _anywhere_ else! It was the type of reaction you'd see on someone who was just _annoyed_ at a situation! That's when she knew.

Lucas…Lucas didn't want to be there with her.

"So," Lucas gave a nervous laugh as he turned to her. "What are you thinking?"

Suddenly, it was like Maya wasn't feeling that same heart break she felt previously when they were alone at the campfire back in Texas.

As she stared at his clueless face, Maya slowly seemed to favor the idea of pouring her smoothie all over his head. She could even visualize how it would happen. The way the pink contents would slowly drip down his head as he sat there in humiliation, just like she was feeling this second.

A devious, malicious grin spread across her face as she tightened her hold on the glass cup in her hand, "Oh now," Maya gave a faux laugh as she paused, staring at him in such disbelief.

"You want to know what I'm thinking! Hmm, you want to know what's running through my head!" She smiled at him with such innocence for another second before her facial expression turned sour. "I'm thinking that if you don't start talking to me in the next five seconds, I'm gonna pour this smoothie all over you freaking head!" Maya grit her teeth, growling. "So I'd give me the best you got!" blonde finished in annoyance.

Silence came upon them.

Feeling baffled, Lucas stared at the frustrated girl.

Then a grin slowly began to form on his face as he turned his body towards her, obviously coming up with something. "Did I ever tell you once I delivered a baby horse?" He spoke with adoration as he smiled at her, knowing already that she would be proud of him.

Yeah, _that_ wasn't Maya's first thought after hearing that statement come from him. Matter a fact, being proud of him didn't cross her mind once. The blonde couldn't help but play along though as she led him into believing his answer was actually acceptable. How could it be? That was the _first_ thing that come out of his mouth on his library ' _date'_ with her best friend! Maya would know! Riley couldn't stop talking about how he was just a hero that whole day he said it to her! That's when it happened. Maya's grin dropped and her right hand lifted as she poured the pink contents of her smoothie all over his head with an 'endearing', wide grin on her face. And damn, did it feel amazing! That wasn't near enough for her though. She needed more. Maya then leaned over and grabbed his smoothie and poured the purple contents of his raspberry smoothie all over him as well. Oh, and Maya would straight up tell you that if there were two more smoothies on that coffee table…well let's just say that there would be two more colors finding their rightful place on his head just the same.

"Oh, Lucas." Maya smirked. "Can I tell you something?" The blonde set the empty glass back on the table.

Lucas just sat there, feeling like a total idiot, as he gulped at her mischievous facial expression.

"I just love mixing colors." Maya informed him as she staged a dreamy sigh.

"You…you had every right." Lucas mumbled as he stood up from the chair. "I'm sorry, Maya. I got to go!"

Then he left the Café.

Maya sat back in her chair. "Riles, this was such a stupid idea!" She grumbled to herself.


End file.
